bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
GQ:Eneroth
Mission Dragonrider Azurai High Inquisitor Aranvis Berserk Ezra |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Teams Allowed: 2 Cost Allowed: 2x of normal cost Guests: Korzan, Haile, Avani, Mikael (Optional), Allanon (Optional), Nyami Boss Notes: *Inquisitor's Shadow *Azurai (Lava Pool) **''Overlord's Oath'' - Adds Angel Idol to self. *GUARD FOR 6+ TURNS WHEN AZURAI IS >40% HP AND HE WILL DEBUFF HIMSELF.* **''Fireball'' - 10 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe & additional attack at turn's end for 1 turn **''Fiery Blast'' - 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & additional powerful attack at turn's end for 1 turn **''Inferno Blaze'' - 17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & additional powerful attack at turn's end for 2 turns **''Vulkan Blaze'' - Powerful Fire attack on single foe **''"......"'' - Idle **Starting < 50% HP ***''Wide Swipe'' - 9 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & 80% chance to inflict Paralysis **At < 30% HP ***''"Enough of this trifling"'' - Idle **''Draining Lava'' - Idle **6 turns after "Enough of this trifling" ***''Daganth is sucking in massive amounts of lava!'' - Idle ***''Dagnath rears back'' - Removes all buffs on self ***If not killed in this turn ****''Flash Nova'' - 20 combo fixed damage 999,999 damage attack on all foes *High Inquisitor Aranvis **''Foci Upheaval'' - 4 combo Light attack that deals 13-33% of HP as damage **Every 3 turns ***''Flashing Gaze'' - 13 combo powerful Light attack on all foes & removes all buffs **Every 4 turns ***''Foci Leap'' - 6 combo Light attack on all foes, 65% chance to invalidate all Leader Skills for 2 turns & reduces BB gauge by 20-25% **Every 5 turns ***''Strive for Supremacy'' - Recovers 200,000 HP & 40% boost to Atk for 3 turns **At < 75%, 50% and 25% HP ***''Foci Shield'' - 40%/50% base/buffed BC resistance boost to all allies, 100% damage reduction for 999 turns & reduces BB gauge by 100% **When enough hits are dealt(?) while Foci Shield is active ***''Foci Overload'' - Removes all buffs on all allies & fills 50% of BB gauge **When Censure and/or Admonish is destroyed ***''Focipotence'' - 13 combo apocalyptic (2000%) Light attack on all foes, reduces BB gauge by 100% & removes all buffs *Admonish and Censure **''Throne Galvanizer'' - 35%/15% boost to Atk/Def for 999 turns **''Aurora'' - Reduces BB gauge by 1 BC & reduces BB gauge by 90% **''Pure Battery'' - 300%/200% boost to Atk/Def for 999 turns **''Pure Foci'' - 3 combo Light attack on single foe & adds Def Ignoring effect to own attack for 1 turn **''Pylon warming up'' - Idle *Ezra **''Convergent Strike'' - 3 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & 60% chance to inflict Paralysis **''Precision Strike'' - 13 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe & removes all buffs **At < 90% HP ***''"So this is what it feels like..."'' - Idle ***''Way of the Warrior: Immune to BB attacks'' - Negates all damage done by Brave Burst ***If Brave Burst is used ****''Vengeance'' - Fixed 999,999 damage attack on single foe & removes all buffs and reduces BB gauge by 100% for all foes **At < 50% HP ***''"The way is clear now"'' - Idle ***''Mantra of the Scholar: Immune to SBB attacks'' - Negates all damage done by SBB ***If SBB is used ****''Vengeance'' - Fixed 999,999 damage attack on single foe & removes all buffs and reduces BB gauge by 100% for all foes **Starting < 40% HP ***''Parry Stance'' - 20% boost to Atk & reflects 30-50% damage for 2 turns **At < 25% HP ***''"Face the power of the Ancients!"'' - Idle ***''Stance of the Ancients: Immune to UBB attacks'' - Negates all damage done by UBB ***If UBB is used ****''Vengeance'' - Fixed 999,999 damage attack on single foe & removes all buffs and reduces BB gauge by 100% for all foes **At < 10% HP ***''Galeforce'' - 33 combo Dark attack that deals 50-75% of HP as damage **''Dispelling Force'' - Removes all buffs (Occurs after each limitation move) **''Swift Vengeance'' - Fixed 999,999 damage attack on single foe & removes all buffs on all foes **''Deadly Vengeance'' - Fixed 999,999 damage attack on single foe & removes all buffs & reduces BB gauge by 100% on all foes |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Achievements *Gold 1 - Recover Ezra **Used Korzan's team to battle Ezra. *Gold 2 - Defeat the High Inquisitor **Used Avani's team to battle High Inquisitor *Silver 1 - Defeat Dragonrider Azurai *Silver 2 - Defeat High Inquisitor within 10 turns Rewards Walkthrough *Minimum runs needed: 2 *Run 1 (for Gold 2, Silver 1, Silver 2) *#Squad 1 (squad with Nyami and Avani (Friend)): Start from Jungle → Bazaar → Foundry (Chance to replace a unit with guest Allanon) *##'Note:' If you go Jungle → Bridge, it's considered a "shortcut" and you'll skip out on some cut-scenes and the chance to pick up Allanon. It's not a big deal if you weren't considering using him, but since you need to do two runs, might as well take both routes. *#Squad 2 (squad with Haile and Korzan (Friend)): Start from Orihalcum Mine → Fire Legion Garrison → Sanctum of Fire (Fight Inquisitor's Shadow); (Chance to replace a unit with guest Mikael) → Dragon Pen (Fight Dragonrider Azurai) *#Squad 1: Foundry → Hierach's Tower (Fight Inquisitor's Shadow) *#Squad 2: Dragon Pen → Lava Pool (Fight Dragonrider Azurai) *#Squad 1: Hierach's Tower → Belfry Peak (Fight High Inquisitor Aranvis) (complete) *Run 2 (for Gold 1) *#Squad 1 (squad with Nyami and Avani (Friend)): Start from Jungle → Bazaar → Foundry (Chance to replace a unit with guest Allanon) *##'Note:' If you go Jungle → Bridge, it's considered a "shortcut" and you'll skip out on some cut-scenes and the chance to pick up Allanon. It's not a big deal if you weren't considering using him, but since you need to do two runs, might as well take both routes. *#Squad 2 (squad with Haile and Korzan (Friend)): Start from Orihalcum Mine → Fire Legion Garrison → Sanctum of Fire (Fight Inquisitor's Shadow); (Chance to replace a unit with guest Mikael) → Dragon Pen (Fight Dragonrider Azurai) *#Squad 1: Foundry → Hierach's Tower (Fight Inquisitor's Shadow) *#Squad 2: Dragon Pen → Lava Pool (Fight Dragonrider Azurai) → Synod of Forebearers (Fight Berserk Ezra) (complete)